


Full Homo

by i-eat-the-whole-ass (pleasejustno)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, they're probably in their thirties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/i-eat-the-whole-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposal, perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Homo

**Author's Note:**

> [skull emoji]

There are children screaming and chasing each other about the playground, but Bokuto smiles on serenely, thinking to himself that it's been a long time since he's felt this at peace with his surroundings. 

After he and Kuroo grew into adults who had to take on actual responsibilities, they never really had a lot of time to hang out as often as they'd have liked to. These short park dates every alternate evening were one of the only things that they had going in the relationship. Besides all the sexting (twice a week) and actual sexing (once every few weeks), of course. And the love they shared, couldn't forget that. Well okay, they had quite the number of things to sustain their relationship. It had almost never waned, because they were just so compatible that it was hard to find fault with each other, and even if they did (very rarely), they solved it fast and put it behind them quickly. 

On these park dates they'd sit together, side by side on a sun-bleached bench like old men reminiscing the days when they were still young and sprightly. 

Except they weren't _too_ old. Yet. 

The air this evening is particularly lovely; cool with a slight breeze, the sun already slowly setting. The sky is a vibrant hue of pink and purple and there are so many different shades that one probably couldn't even see with the naked eye. Clouds spot the pleasant canvas, hanging above the heads of the park visitors. 

Kuroo sighs beside him. Bokuto looks over enquiringly, and is slightly taken aback when Kuroo suddenly stands, planting himself before a still-seated Bokuto and then propping his right leg on the bench seat with his right elbow resting upon his knee.

He gives Bokuto an _are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ look, complete with a cheeky grin and hooded eyes, and usually Bokuto would understand, but this time he doesn't know what to think. 

Within a split second, Kuroo's whipped out a small box with his left hand and Bokuto's eyes widen as if his eyes were going to pop right out his head. 

"Will you, Bokuto Koutarou, marry me, Kuroo Tetsurou?" A simple ring with a meaning so complex glints up at Bokuto, nestled within a silk sheet over a sponge in the box. 

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit **holy shit**_ Bokuto screams internally, the veins on his neck bulging from trying to keep those noises in. There are tears in his eyes, yet he refuses to let them fall. 

His heart's saying _yes_ but his brain's saying _no_ , so what finally comes out of his mouth is "Yo..."

Kuroo looks at him with his head tilted and an eyebrow raised. He's confused. "Yo...?"

" _Yo_ I love you," Bokuto follows up smoothly, spreading his arms in invitation and Kuroo immediately swoops into them, straddling his lap, hugging Bokuto tight before tilting his chin up to steal a kiss from the other man's unsuspecting lips.

There's a little bit of slurping and some minor tongue action, then they part, and Kuroo grins down at him. "Is that a 'yes', then?"

Bokuto beams up at him. "Of course. I've waited ten years, Kuroo."

After a pause while he thinks, he continues, "I hesitated a little because I'm still worried about some complications we might face if we were to try and get married here, but I think it's worth it to be with you."

"Aw," Kuroo gives him a sleazy look, "That's so cheesy. Sometimes you just have these moments where you get so _deep_." He makes Bokuto stick out his thick fingers and slides the platinum band around his ring finger, Kuroo's own ring already round his more slender ring finger. He rubs their noses together after, feeling extra affectionate, then gets off of Bokuto's lap, feeling his muscles ache a little from the awkward position they'd been in earlier. 

Bokuto admires the ring _on **my** finger!!!_ , his brain helpfully supplies, and stands, pulling Kuroo closer by the collar of his shirt to kiss. 

Wrapping arms around each other, Kuroo gazes down into Bokuto's eyes (after all these years, Kuroo was still taller, and Bokuto blamed it on genetics), the both of them oblivious to the stares and pointing and giggles of the other parkgoers watching the proposal. 

They share another kiss before walking off the way they did at the end of every evening park date they had, with their arms slung around each other's shoulders and their heads tilted towards the other's. 

"Your proposal pose was kinda wrong though," Bokuto laughs, "It's supposed to be the left leg that's higher. You also proposed like a gangster," he teases, and Kuroo's face turns red. 

"I was trying to be cool," he admits sheepishly, and nearly stumbles when Bokuto gives his signature boisterous laugh and pulls him in closer as they continue down the street. 

"You're always the coolest to me," Bokuto praises, and presses a wet smooch to the side of his face. 

The laughter they emit while making their way back to their respective homes makes them appear as silly drunkards who found a bottle of whisky too early in the evening, but the joy that surrounds them is palpable. 

"We're getting married!" Bokuto hoots, saluting the sky, and Kuroo gives a whoop. 

Passersby smile at them, some even giving them a quick congratulations as they pass each other, and the finally engaged couple are as happy as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> look at that sweet fuckin fairytale-esque ending mmmm
> 
> arent they shameless tsk tsk
> 
> sorry if this seems crappy bc i wrote it in an hour and here it is now, immediately after, fresh out my ass
> 
> will be back to edit mistakes later...soon...when i reread it....as usual lmao


End file.
